shikigardenfandomcom-20200214-history
Events
This page is now for events running on the jp version of Shikihime Garden. We will attempt to have it translated into English. 2017 Current Patch Notes Event Page Patch Notes 'Big Triangle of Summer Campaign' Event Period: 9th August 2017 - 23rd August 2017 '1. Power Purchase Rate x1.2!' During the event, the amount of Power purchased will be increased by 1.2x. *For 1st time users where you are able to purchase 2000Power with 500Yen will not be increased by 1.2x. '2. Chance to Summon Special Hime!' During the event, the following Special Hime will be available for summon. In addition, Special Monsters which are normally not summonable from Gold/Silver Summon will be available for summon. -Rainbow Summon- *Special Shinso: 3% *Summer Kayanohime: 4% *Hinamatsuri Vampire: 4% *Christmas Seitentaisei: 4% -Gold Summon- *Special Shinso: 1.5% *Summer Kayanohime: 2% *Hinamatsuri Vampire: 2% *Christmas Seitentaisei: 2% *SP. Karakasa: 1% *SP. Blue Running Lantern: 1% *SP. Hundred-eyed Demon: 1% *SP. Snow Maiden: 1% *SP. Kukunochi: 1% *SP. Hinatengu: 1% *SP. Yukiwarashi: 1% -Silver Summon- *Summer Barahime: 1.5% *Hinamatsuri Barahime: 1.5% *Special Izuna: 1.5% *Noel Jaki: 1.5% *Christmas Sonrei: 1.5% *SP. Fudagaeshi: 1.5% *SP. One-eyed Priest: 1.5% *SP. Paper Lantern: 1.5% '3. Get Special Hime from Event Subjugation!' During the event, the following Event Subjugation will be open, special Hime can be obtained. Methods to obtain Special Hime: *'Summer Barahime' Quest Reward from Passage *'Hinamatsuri Shisar' Rare Encounter from Map 1 Event Subjugation Mysterious Terrace (雛壇の怪) *'Special Sphinx' Collect Rice Crackers (ひなあられ) from Map 1 Event Subjugation Royal Mounds (王家の塚) and exchange it through Event Quest. *'Special Kisshouten' Collect Sakura Mochi (さくら餅) from Map 1 Event Subjugation River Banks (湖水の畔) and exchange it through Event Quest. *'Special Izuna' Collect Sebum Mochi (ひし餅) from Map 1 Event Subjugation Tainted Lava River (穢れ祓いの溶岩河) and exchange it through Event Quest. *'Noel Nekomata' Collect Lost Item of Santa (サンタの落とし物) from Map 2 Event Subjugation Santa Cave (サンタの洞窟) and exchange it through Event Quest. *'Special Dragon King' Collect Fried Chicken (フライドチキン) from Map 2 Event Subjugation Santa Mountain (サンタの山) and exchange it through Event Quest. *'Special Fallen Angel' Collect Present (small) (プレゼント（小）) from Map 1 Event Subjugation Santa Forest (サンタの森) and exchange it through Event Quest. *'Christmas Sonrei' Collect Holly(クリスマスホーリー) from Map 1 Event Subjugation Santa Village (サンタの里) and exchange it through Event Quest. '4. Daily 500 Gold Present!' During the event, in addition to the daily login bonus, 500 Gold will be given out daily as present. '5. Pandemonium drops 1.5x more Killing Stone Fragments!' During the event, Pandemonium will drop 1.5x more Killing Stone Fragments each clear. '6. Event Limited Baskets in Shop!' During the event, Basket will be available for purchase in Shop. Basket needs to be used in the items section after purchase to receive the items inside. 'Garden Contest has Started' Garden Contest entry submission has started. The theme for this round is Matsuri(festival)! Contest Page 'Passage Updated' Special Map Passage has been updated with new enemies and quest rewards. Next update is on 23rd August 2017. 'Ended Campaign' The following Campaign has ended: *Summer Festival Campaign 'Game Adjustment & Bug Fixes' None. Category:Browse